simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O ataque do Papai Furioso
Piada de Sofá thumb|260pxOs Simpsons correm em direção ao sofá e se sentam. Já estabelecidos, uma máquina de garra prende à cabeça de Homer e o puxa, deixando ele e a família assustados. Sinopse Bart é inspirado por um dos palestrantes motivacionais da escola para se tornar um cartunista, na qual ele cria um gibi e mais tarde série popular de internet de banda desenhada intitulado "pai irritado", que é baseado em Homer com problemas de raiva. Homer torna-se motivo de chacota da cidade, e decide desistir da raiva completamente. Enredo : Na Escola Primária de Springfield, Kirk Van Houten detém um breve discurso vencido sobre sua ocupação de ser um distribuidor de panfleto assistente. O Diretor Skinner fica decepcionado por não encontrar qualquer bons palestrantes para suas assembléias sobre a importância de estudar. Em seu escritório, Lisa aponta a razão que nenhum dos estudantes estão seguindo o protocolo "trabalhar duro e estudar" porque o corpo docente não deixar ninguém falar, utilizando o Sr. Van Houten, Groundskeeper Willie e seu inimigo'' Shamus, como exemplos. Ela sugere que eles procurem no ''Hall de Palestrantes para encontrar alguém que possa motivar os alunos da Escola Primária de Springfield à estudarem mais. : : Lá, Lisa sugere que apresentem o cartunista Geoff Jenkins, o criador de um desenho animado chamado "''Cão Furioso"'' para motivá-los. Na próxima reunião, Geoff diz as crianças como é fácil e recompensar seu trabalho é e que ele nem sequer precisa trabalhar duro na escola para obtê-lo, e tudo que ele faz é "comer doces e assistir à filmes adultos". Em desespero, o Diretor Skinner ''aciona o alarme de incêndio retirando todos os alunos do teatro. ''Geoff Jenkis cobra uma resposta do porquê Skinner fez isso, e em justificativa ele diz que o discurso de Jenkins 'irá fazer todos os alunos para começar a parar de prestar atenção na aula e tentar se tornarem cartunistas'. : No entanto, infelizmente todos eles criam rip offs gritantes de "Cão Furioso", especialmente o de Bart, que torna o pior rasgão chamado "Cara Danado", o que acaba por ser um cão. Com a expectativa de fazer milhões, ele mostra seu trabalho para o Cara dos Quadrinhos, que, sem piedade, critica seu comic como o pior em quadrinhos que ele já viu. Stan Lee entra na loja e julga o comic do Bart.'' Lee ''concorda com o Cara dos Quadrinhos, mas incentiva Bart para continuar tentando. Bart ''depois senta-se em casa, lutando para pensar em uma nova idéia para o seu quadrinho, e percebe ''Homer ''estressado lá fora tentando desdobrar uma lawnchair. Bart então gera a idéia de fazer uma história em quadrinhos sobre o problema de raiva de ''Homer, criando, assim, o cômico'' "pai furioso".'' : No dia seguinte, Homer ''percebe ''Bart ''desenho ele e acha que ele está fazendo isso porque ele é o herói dele. ''Homer ''perde a paciência em um cruzamento para fazê-lo esperar, ''Bart fica ainda mais inspirado. Ele publica a primeira edição do "pai furioso"'', tornando um hit instantâneo com as crianças na escola. Depois de ler a questão, Lisa odeia e confronta ''Bart ''chamando-lhe para seu plágio óbvio das atividades de ''Homer. Ela acha que é um insulto para ele zombar de seu pai por causa de seus problemas de controle de raiva. Bart calmamente afirma que ele irá adicionar um novo personagem para a série chamada a ''irmã-sabe-tudo ''(baseado nela) como novo companheiro de ''"papai furioso". ''Lisa ''reconsidera enquanto ela diz se a personagem possa ter um pônei e a última frase de cada cena. : Mais tarde, ''Bart ''mostra ao ''Cara dos Quadrinhos seu comic novo e original, e o Cara dos Quadrinhos gosta do comic desenhado e coloca diz que "merece ir para à prateleira". Bart depois hospeda uma sessão de autógrafos no pátio da escola, quando um porta-voz de uma empresa de Internet chamada "''BetterThanTV.com" sugere à ''Bart ''fazer quadrinhos em série on-line do desenho animado ''"'pai furioso". 'Bart ''concorda, desde que ele recebe a suas ações. : ''"Pai Furioso", em seguida, torna-se o único site não-pornográfico mais popular de todos os tempos, tornando-se sucesso global. O único que ainda não tem consciência disso, é a inspiração da série, '''''Homer. Ele logo descobre a verdade quando ele encontra Carl, Lenny, Sr. Burns e Smithers assistindo a um webisódio. Enfurecido com Bart por fazê-lo motivo de chacota em Springfield, Homer ''corre para casa para estrangulá-lo. Durante a viagem de volta, vários moradores o reconhecem e fazem o seu melhor para deixá-lo mais irritado. ''Homer ''chega em casa, e flagra ''Bart ''e Milhouse rindo de outro episódio. Ele tenta estrangulá-lo, mas a família pára-lo na hora certa. ''Lisa ''e Marge ressaltam que ele tem problemas em controlar sua raiva, mesmo mostrando à ''Homer ''que ele está socando o gato, sem perceber. Após ''Homer admitir que têm raiva,'' ''Lisa sugere que ele tenta trabalhar em seus problemas de raiva. Homer ''c''oncorda em resolvê-los e ser mais calmo por suprimir sua raiva o tanto quanto ele puder. : ''Bart descobre que a empresa de internet veio à falência. E logo percebe que ele já não precisa da armadilha que ele montou para Homer e corre para casa para destruir a armadilha. Homer chega em casa quando ele percebe um sinal de "rosquinhas grátis" na porta da frente o levando até a casa da árvore de Bart. Homer sobe a fim de obter rosquinhas, quando ele pisa em um buraco coberto de tapete no chão e fica pendurado na armadilha que se move e passa entre objetos desde cortantes à fedorentos. Quando consegue cortar a corda, ele cai sobre uma piscina com tinta verde e Homer e se assemelha ao Hulk e libera sua raiva reprimida por meio de um tumulto em toda a cidade. A polícia, então, facilmente contê-lo como ele não é um forte como ele parece ser. : Mais tarde, Marge repreende Bart por gerar US $ 10 milhões em danos em toda à cidade com a sua brincadeira. No entanto, Dr. Hibbert chega afirmando que Bart realmente salvou a vida de Homer por enfurecendo-lo. Ele ressalta os furúnculos no pescoço dele foram causadas por sua supressão da raiva que teria sobrecarregado o sistema nervoso de Homer. Homer agradece à Bart e os dois então decide ir pescar onde Bart ainda irrita Homer, que o agradece novamente. Grande Momento Quando o rapaz da internet leva Bart ao grupos de internautas e bart fica impressionado com passatempo deles em horas vagas. Curiosidades *''"A experiência me nocauteou. No entanto, nada é perfeito. O desenho de mim não parecia tão grande como Brad Pitt como eu esperava."'' ''- Stan Lee. *O título do episódio é uma paródia do filme sueco de 1967 ''"I Am Curious (Yellow)" Galeria de Fotos Episódio disponível em DVD Sim Décima Terceira Temporada: Categoria:Paródias Categoria:Personagens Paródias Categoria:episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:episodios Categoria:the lies on the table cop Categoria:jokerlol Categoria:Episodios com raiva Categoria:Episodios loucos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens malvados Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Artigos sobre episódios Categoria:Artigo sobre episódios Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Episodios com convidados especiais